


A Lesson In Shutting The Fuck Up

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Face-Fucking, He enjoys it in the end, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacles, abstinent Hidan, im sorry world, virgin hidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kakuzu face fucks Hidan to teach him a "lesson".





	A Lesson In Shutting The Fuck Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and it's kinda rushed, but whatever. This entire thing is just Kakuzu face fucking Hidan. Hidan doesn't want it, but ends up enjoying it anyway. I swear I won't always write non-con, but hey, sometimes you need to get the hardcore stuff out of your head so that you can write less hardcore stuff, y'know?

“I don’t _do_ sex, asshole! And even if I did, I wouldn’t with your nasty old man dick, Kakuzu, you dumb-”

 

Hidan was interrupted by a surge of strings rushing into his mouth, effectively shutting the loudmouth Jashinist up. He was on his back on the dirty futon of the cheap, run down hotel his cheapskate partner had forced them to stay at. His partner was the one holding him down, hands wrapped around his wrists while Kakuzu’s strings wrapped around him, assisting in holding the struggling Jashinist down. He growled and bite down on the strings, trying to get the invaders out of his mouth. His attempts were fruitless, however, as it had little to no effect on the other man.

 

“Of course, even in situations like these, you refuse to cease running your mouth.” said the man, towering above him.

 

Hidan let out a muffled, enraged scream in response. The mass of strings filling his mouth up began to explore his mouth. He felt them run along his gums and wrap around his tongue, thoroughly exploring every last bit of his mouth. The strings began to push deeper, beginning to brush along the back of his throat. Hidan gagged, tears coming to his eyes as his gag reflex kicked in. He wasn’t used to anything touching back there, let alone rubbing and pressing against his will.

 

“Perhaps you need to learn a lesson on when to shut your mouth. Heh, if you’re gagging over that, you’re _not_ going to enjoy this next part.” Kakuzu chuckled.

 

Hidan felt the strings retreat out of his mouth. He almost didn’t hear the sound of a zipper being unzipped over the stream of curses he let fly as soon as the strings left his mouth. He felt Kakuzu’s hands leave his wrists. Attempting to take advantage of this, however, proved futile as Kakuzu still had his strings to hold him down with in the absence of his hands.

 

“Let me go, you old fuck. I swear Jashin will smite your heathen ass for this sin!” Hidan snarled out.

 

Kakuzu simply chuckled in response, adjusting so that he was now sitting on the younger man’s chest.

 

“You’ve tempted me for far too long, child.”

 

“What the fuck do you mean bit-” Hidan stopped mid-sentence.

 

The silver haired man was face to face with his partner’s dick. It was thick and long, easily reaching 9 inches, if not longer. It was uncut and covered in criss crossing stitches. Kakuzu’s dick stood proud, the head already glistening in the older man’s pre-cum. For the first time in his life, Hidan was left utterly speechless, he couldn’t believe this was happening. The vulgar mouthed man had never been in a situation like this before, he had sworn a life of abstinence when he had taken his oath of priesthood. The day had started off normal, leaving the inexperienced man no way to know this was how the day would end, forced onto the ground of a dirty hotel by his very _excited_ partner in crime.

 

“Now, you’re going to open that mouth of yours and suck this cock, whether you like it or not.” Kakuzu  growled out, his hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

 

“Fuck no, you fucking heathen! If you put that cock anywhere near my mouth I’ll bite it clean off, you old cunt!” Hidan yelled out, having regained his ability to speak. He bared his teeth menacingly.

 

“Hmmm, good point. Yet again, you really should learn to keep your mouth shut, but I appreciate the warning.” The older man replied.

 

“What the fuk do you mean you-” Hidan was again interrupted by a mass of strings filling his mouth.

 

This time, however the mass of string was considerably smaller. The strings spread out in his mouth, forcing his mouth open. There were enough strings only to hold his mouth open, but not fill it. Hidan was confused until he saw Kakuzu’s dick begin to get closer, and realised that his partner was preventing him from biting down. His eyes widened as Kakuzu brush his cockhead along Hidan’s plush lips, puffy from the strings’ abuse. The Jashinist let a strained cry out as Kakuzu roughly thrust his dick into his mouth. He closed his eyes as the thick cock invaded his mouth, quickly hitting the back of his throat. He was already gagging around the older man’s cock before even half of it was in his mouth. His cheeks flushed and his eyes watered. The normally arrogant and cocky man was left feeling vulnerable and embarrassed. Hidan strained against his bounds, desperate to get away. Not only was the Jashinist out of his element, he was also sinning, and that was even worse in his mind.

 

“Damn, you look so hot like this. No more words to say, eh?” Kakuzu cruelly asked, pushing deeper into the young man’s throat.

 

Hidan groaned, Kakuzu was pushing deeper and deeper, leaving him breathless. He felt the cock in his mouth begin to push into his throat, making him choke hard. Despite Hidan’s lack of oxygen, Kakuzu refused to stop before he got his entire cock into his partner’s mouth. The silver-haired man felt his nose press into the pubes at the base of the older man’s cock. He was feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He heard the Kakuzu growl as he bottomed out in his virgin mouth. Kakuzu stayed there for a moment before pulling out so that only his cock’s head was in Hidan’s mouth. Hidan had a quick chance to steal a breath right before Kakuzu roughly shoved right back into to his mouth. He let out a muffled cry as Kakuzu began roughly face fucking him, shoving himself hard all the way in and then quickly pulling out before shoving back in.

“Holy _shit_ , Hidan. I should have taught you this lesson a _long_ time ago.” Kakuzu grunted out in between brutal thrusts.

 

Hidan was raging, but unable to do anything against the man’s binds. He had tears in his eyes from the lack of oxygen and his gagging. He thought it couldn’t get any worse, but then he felt strings beginning to slip under his pant’s waistband. He let out a muffled cry of surprise when he felt strings begin to wrap around his flaccid penis. His struggles became even harder, but it was still no use. His partners strings could be as hard as steel when he wanted them to be. The strings around his cock began stroking up and down his cock in time with the brutal thrusts into his mouth. As the strings worked his penis, he felt another group of strings enter his pants. These strings, however didn’t go to his dick, but instead slipped further down, past his balls, to poke at his asshole. He tried to move his hips to get away from the pressing strings, but they were persistent. With a twist, the strings entered his virgin ass. The group of strings were only as thick as a finger, but Hidan still felt a slight burn as he was penetrated. Before he could stop himself, he felt a moan leave his throat.

 

“Enjoy that, you little slut?” He heard his partner mock.

 

Hidan felt mortified. Being forced into sin was one thing, but _enjoying_ it? Despite himself, he felt his cock growing hard in response. The strings around his cock began to stroke even faster as the ones in his ass went deeper. Hidan felt even more tears come to his eyes as he felt himself grow fully hard. He felt his hips buck as a sudden jolt of intense pleasure shot through him. Realising what just happened, Kakuzu began attacking the Jashinist’s sweet spot with his strings relentlessly. Hidan let out a muffled scream as he began to buck his hips uncontrollably in response to the assault on his prostate. Hidan had never felt so much pleasure at once, and it was quickly overwhelming him. Kakuzu realised that Hidan was not going to last much longer and began thrusting quicker, shorter thrusts into the younger man’s mouth.

 

“You’re going to cum as I cum into your mouth, aren’t you? Damn I knew you’d end up enjoying this.” Kakuzu growled out, feeling himself begin to reach his climax.

 

Hidan’s scream was muffled by Kakuzu’s cock as he orgamsed, painting the inside of his pants white. He felt Kakuzu push as deep as he could before cumming down his throat. The taste was unfamiliar and unpleasant, but there was nothing he could do to spit it out, as Kakuzu’s dick was still lodged in his throat, so he forced to swallow Kakuzu’s load. When Kakuzu finally pulled his dick and strings out of Hidan’s abused throat, the Jashinist coughed, but nothing came up.

 

“Learned your lesson yet?” Kakuzu asked, slightly breathless.

 

There was a pregnant pause, as Hidan tried to regain the copious amounts of oxygen he had lost.

  
He then released a tirade of curses surpassing any the world had ever experienced before, in both volume _and_ creativity.


End file.
